


Cheesecake Dump

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cheesecake, Desperation, F/M, Farting, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: "Alright but I really need to go. I ate a whole cheesecake throughout today..."
Kudos: 21





	Cheesecake Dump

**Author's Note:**

> Very graphic about pooping kink  
> Just fyi if it's not your thing:) thanks for the love

Usually my wife is excited to see me when I get home, but she doesn't normally await my return at the door. It had been a long day at work and I ended up staying half an hour late.  
When I got home, she was right by the door. I figured maybe something was wrong but she had a sly smile when I reached to hug her. "I'm so glad you're home," she said during the embrace. I could tell she was pressing her boobs against me and liked it a lot. "I was hoping you would want to sit in the bathroom with me to keep me company. I was just about to go."  
So this was the reason. A few times, mostly intoxicated, I've been with her during poops due to our mutual interest. Also these were big dumps that truckers would be proud of.  
Hot women taking shits turned me on and she knew this. Turns out I love to be in the presence of my wife as she takes much needed poop.  
It was sounding like she had waited specifically for me to get home.  
"Well let me take my shoes off and get a drink." I wondered if I could prolong her trip to the bathroom by a few minutes.   
"Alright but I really need to go." Her voice hiked to a whine, which might annoy me any other time but I didn't mind now. "I ate a whole cheesecake throughout today and a sandwich and chips for lunch. That cheesecake was so good, I couldn't help myself." She lifted her shirt to show me her tiny figure was slightly obstructed by her bloated belly. I liked how much bigger stomach would get and one day, I would ask her to weigh herself before pushing out a particularly big shit.  
"Did the cheesecake make your tummy hurt?" I pulled a can of soda from the fridge and popped the top in a quick motion.  
"Not until about an hour before you got here." She froze and I heard an impressively loud fart. It signaled something bad.  
"Well let's go take care of business, baby." I was so ready and I knew she was too, with the way dairy affected her. "That was sexy," I commented as I trailed behind her on the way to the bathroom, watching her small booty jiggle.   
"Yeah, I've been farting a lot. It's been a hard one to hold in." She removed her shirt, gazing at herself in the full length mirror before taking her shorts and patterned panties off too. My eyes freely roamed her beautiful body.  
"Are you willing to try something maybe?" In one tug, my pants were on the floor and I positioned myself behind my wife.   
"I am, but I'm about to explode," she complained, a hand rubbing her stomach. At this point she looked like she could have been considered pregnant. Her pale skin was pulled tightly over her expanding belly.  
In my boxers, I pressed up against my wife's ass and slid a hand around her waist. "You'll go in a minute... let me rub your belly." I gently massaged her sides and she squirmed a bit in response. Damn, her actions were desperate.  
"It feels good. I ate so much today and I didn't poop this morning so I really have to go." She blurted it out.  
I knew she almost always bolted for the bathroom as soon as she opened her eyes, so she must be very backed up and uncomfortable.  
My dick was starting to harden and it was time to take my tight boxer briefs off. I rubbed my growing erection against the soft skin of her behind. "You said the cheesecake made you gassy?" God, her stomach felt so nice.   
"Yeah. It's the number one sign I need to take a shit." She agreed, now shaking her ass. The smile indicated she was enjoying it.  
"Will you fart for me?" I couldn't believe what we were already doing. I was incredibly turned on and her need to relieve herself was only rising.  
"I feel one coming.. I won't hold back on this one," she giggled as she passed gas, a puff of warm air against my boner.   
I probably moaned a little louder than intended. "That felt so good. Want to go ahead and shit, baby? I'm not going to lie, that seemed like a risky one."  
She used her hands to spread her ass, nestling my dick between her asscheeks and letting out a lengthy, quiet but deadly fart.  
"I want to fuck you," was my begging response as she sat down on the toilet. Her pee was a short spurt and then I heard her grunt.   
A moment later came the reply. "As soon as I'm done." I knew she was making a promise. "I waited all day for you. I mean, I couldn't really poop when I woke up. But then I for real waited. Are you turned on?" She asked, looking up at me. Then she kicked the squatty potty closer and propped her feet up.  
"So turned on. My naked wife just farted on my dick and I have the privilege to watch her on the commode too."   
She farted a few times and looked embarrassed now for some reason, maybe as the sound was amplified by the bowl.  
"I'm going to need to buy more toilet paper today," she muttered. "I'm about to need a lot." I heard a noisy plop that signified the first bowel movement.   
She separated her legs now and I watched soft shit rush from her, obviously from eating all the dairy in the cheesecake. "Oh yeah.." I watched her push, engaging her abdominal muscles. Then she squeezed her own breast as she continued to labor on the porcelain throne. Another smaller amount of waste fell from her pulsing asshole.  
Next she reached for the toilet paper and unwound a great deal. She completed a detailed cleaning of her ass and watched her hands. As soon as we left the bathroom and laid down on the bed, she made a face.  
"Babe..."  
I licked her clit just once and asked, "what's up, baby?"  
"I need to pass gas still." I went back to licking her and seconds later she farted twice, saying something about being all empty now.  
"Good... cause I'm about to fill you up."


End file.
